Misery
by NightmareFlames
Summary: Thrax X OC. She lived alone for as long as she can remember. Without a clue of her true past. Join Babe Siosis in her quest to her past.
1. Chapter 1

Tap, plop, tap, plop. The sequence repeated itself as I wondered the streets' of Frank in the pouring rain. I pulled my cloak closer to my body, in hopes of bringing warmth to myself.

I sniffle and coughed, making my way to my makeshift home.

'Why did I have to be like this? Why did I have to be a monster?' I wondered in the corners of my mind. I walked past a newsstand and the newspaper caught my eye. I reached out and picked it up. Pulling my cloak higher. My eyes widened as I looked at the headline. The Red Death was back.

I was broke out if my stupor by the news-cell shouting to buy it, or leave it.

I set the paper down and continued on my way. The Red Death was back. 'Yikes' I thought.

I fell into a rut. Right foot. Left foot. Repeat. I heard a shuffling noise behind me and a breath caught in my throat. I keep walking as I peered out of the corner of my eye. I was being followed.

'Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. ' My mind repeated. I sped up my pace. They did as well. 'Craaaapppp! ' My mind stressed.

I broke into a run. I didn't feel like this. I never feel like this. They broke into a chase after me. I turned a few corners. My breath coming out in pants. I run into an alley.

Bad mistake.

A wall.

"She's over here!" Came a yell. I turned around and peered over the hat on my head, to see five thugs standing in my way.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath.

"Come to papa, Sweetie." Came the voice of the first one. The second let out a long Cat-whistle.

"Leave me alone." I stated. My voice low with promise. "Awe, She thinks she can order us around. Well, Lets just teach her a lesson. Shall we boys?" Came the leaders voice. The chuckled and mumbled their agreement.

Big Mistake.

The leader pulled a gun from his rain coat and pointed it. While, the rest unsheathed knives. My body was trembling.

"Look boss, she is trembling with fear. " One rookie laughed. My twisted-dry chuckle filled the air.

The band of germs adopted a look of confusion as I spoke. " I warned you." Was all I said. I dashed out faster than possible for a cell or germ and removed my claws from my pockets. I slashed the gun causing it to burn. The germ threw it away as I swept my foot. His head hit the head with a satisfying thud.

"Who's next?" I calmly drawled out. The remaining four glanced at each other before attacking.

''How stupid are these people?' I asked in my mind.

A second one lashed for my face. I countered with a slash of my own. He gripped his face as it glowed a deep purplish-red. He fell to the ground in a puddle. The remaining ones looked at me in horror.

"What are you!?" A brave one exclaimed.

" I am me. I am Babé Siosis. And if you want to live. This never happened. Now scram." I said in a low voice. They stood there for a few seconds before lifting their knock outed Boss. And running away. I walked out of the alley. Toward my home.

'Why Me?' I sobbed in the comfort of my only friend. Myself.


	2. Chapter 2

I plopped down in the abandoned hotel-room, I call home. I was content with it for now. As long as I had water and electricity, and some furniture. I was fine.

I sighed and got up off the couch.

My clothes were covered in the plasma of my latest victims.

I killed again.

I shed my cloak and hat, tossing my attire on the couch.

I walked into the bathroom and shed my torn clothes.

Turning on the nozzle, I waited for the bathtub to fill with the cold water.

I turned and looked at myself in an old mirror.

(Link to her looks. [link])

I used to be normal. I used to be happy. I used to be loved. Cared for. Happy. Normal. The thoughts circled my head.

"Who was I?" I asked myself, slipping into the bathtub. And turning off the water. 'You are you. You are Babesiosis.' My mind answered.

I closed my eyes as I faintly remember my father's laugh. Good or Bad. I can't remember. My mother's haunting eyes. My older brother's Attitude. I can't remember.

Bang. Thud. Crash.

My eyes snapped open.

'Shhiiitttttt!' My mind scream at me.

I slowly got out of the tub, for not to alert the intruder where I was.

I am NOT modest in the least, but I decide to cover up. I peek my head out the door and see the window busted.

The path was clear.

I slowly made my way to the couch and reach for my cloak.

Got it!

I quickly slip it on and tie it tight. Next, I grab my hat and place it on my head and look around the apartment.

Nothing.

I closed my eyes and let out an inaudible sigh.

'Where haven't I looked?'

'The bedroom!'

I walk towards the door and slowly turned the handle

. I peaked through the crack. And saw a tall red figure looking out the window.

I cleared my throat and asked. " Don't you ever knock." He jumped around surprised.

"Wah?!" He called out stupidly.

"I repeat, Don't you ever-"

"Who are you." He drawls out glaring. "I am me."

His eye twitches.

"I repeat. Who. Are. You." He calls with clenched teeth and his claw glowing.

"You barge into my home and demand who I am? Wow. The question is who are You." I state.

" You haven't heard of me? Ohh. This is Priceless, Doll. I am the Red Death. I am Thrax. And I am your worst nightmare". He says gestering his hands this way and that.

"You. Are. In. My. Home." I stress to him.

He looked confused and then raised a brow.

He smirked. "Nice Dump you got here, Baby."

"Says the intruder, who had no idea that someone lived here."

His eye twitched again.

'It is gonna be permanent if he keeps that up.' I thought.

"I am Thrax." He repeats.

'Oh. My. Franken. GOD. It is. The. Red. Death!'

"I know. And why are you here Thrax?" I say playing it cool.

"Uhh. Uhh. Uhh." He says waving his finger. "I told you who I am. Now, Who are YOU." He pokes my chest.

"Babe Siosis" I reply, unphased by the confusion in his features.

"Weird name. I think I've heard that before." He mumbles, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Now answer me." I say.

"Hiding from the Cops." He says.

"M'Kay" I reply. "Now get out so I can get dressed." I say. Enjoying his confused face.

"Wha?" He says.

"Ok then." And with that I drop the cloak. Revealing to him my colors and body.

I walk past the dumbstruck, blushing mess called Thrax.

I open a drawer and retrieve my clothes.

Thud

I look behind me and smirk. Total Knock Out.

'Oo. And with a nosebleed too!'

SCORE!


End file.
